


Под пеплом ревности

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Getting Together, Jealousy, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sorrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони Старк пропал. Пол-Вселенной развеяно. Наташе и Пеппер больше нечего делить, кроме общего горя, но ревность оказывается сильнее. Или нет?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 13





	Под пеплом ревности

— Я пролетела отсюда до Титана. Их нигде нет. Но космос большой, они могли отправиться куда угодно. Или погибнуть. Или… их развеяло. Если я что-то о них узнаю, обязательно сообщу.

Наташа смотрит на светловолосую женщину, зовущую себя подругой Ника Фьюри, и отчаянно хочет её ударить. За то, что не нашла Тони. За то, что для неё это ничего не значило. За то, что даже надежду — упрямую, назойливую — не отняла.

Может быть, именно последнее хуже всего.

Стив крепче стискивает зубы, мужественно принимая известие. Брюс, понурившись, горестно качает головой. Тор шарахает кулаком по металлической переборке, оставляя глубокую вмятину.

Пеппер с тихим всхлипом опускается на стул и прячет лицо в ладонях, а Роуди дрожащими руками поглаживает её по плечам.

Наташа крепче сжимает сложенные на груди руки и отворачивается, не в силах глядеть на открытое проявление чужого горя. В отличие от Пеппер, у неё такой привилегии нет: Тони не был её женихом, перестал быть членом одной с ней команды и даже другом после произошедшего в Германии вряд ли считал. По сути, они были просто знакомыми. И не важно, что от потери «просто знакомых» грудь не разрывает нестерпимой болью, а из горла не рвётся отчаянный вой.

Стив, Тор и Брюс собираются вокруг Пеппер с утешениями, соболезнованиями и словами поддержки. Наташа на подгибающихся ногах медленно выходит из зала для совещаний и плетётся в свою комнату.

Всю ночь она оплакивает любовь, которой не было, и смерть, которую отказывается признавать.

***

Пеппер жмурится от света, пьёт маленькими глотками кромешно-чёрный кофе без сахара и старательно удерживает себя на месте, пока Наташа с отсутствующим видом мажет арахисовой пастой пятый по счёту сэндвич. От вида еды слегка мутит, как, впрочем, и от всего остального в её жизни, два месяца назад ставшей такой пустой и бессмысленной.

Старкфон извещает о новом входящем, заставив Пеппер вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Наташа резко поворачивается на звук, но быстро отводит взгляд. Смотрит растерянно на пять никому не нужных сэндвичей, кладёт один на тарелку и начинает протягивать ей, но тут же отдёргивает обратно. Пеппер подавляет злорадную усмешку.

Порыв вышвырнуть опальных Мстителей с базы она подавила ещё два месяца назад: Роуди отговорил, да и Брюсу с Тором, которых внутрикомандные разногласия не коснулись, сейчас нужны были товарищи. Поэтому Пеппер держит себя в руках.

В присутствии Наташи держать себя в руках сложнее.

Пеппер смотрит на её высветленные волосы, на её высокий лоб, на острые пики длинных ресниц, на мягкий профиль с круглым вздёрнутым носиком, на искусанные губы без помады. Смотрит и ненавидит — сама не понимая за что. За её красоту? За то, что прекрасно понимает — с самого начала понимала, — почему Тони на неё так засматривался? За её силу? За то, что та могла сражаться с Тони плечом к плечу? За то, что поддерживала Тони? За то, что предала его? За то, как была нужна Тони, или за то, как Тони был нужен ей?

Пеппер смотрит Наташе в глаза и ненавидит за то, что в них — её собственное отражение. Такая же, как у неё, боль.

Боль, от которой хочется забиться в дальний угол, свернуться калачиком и тихо скулить.

Вместо этого Пеппер держит спину прямее, быстро допивает горький кофе, как безвкусную воду, и берёт со стола старкфон, чтобы с головой утонуть в море повседневных дел: считать погибших, подсчитывать убытки, перераспределять активы, искать средства на компенсации, пособия и фонды помощи. Потому что именно такой её Тони любил — несгибаемой.

Такой она и будет — если не для Тони, то хотя бы для его компании.

***

Мир сходит с ума. Так внезапно и бессмысленно потеряв близких, люди теряют веру в бога, в справедливость и друг в друга — и пускаются во все тяжкие. Грабежи, разбои, беспорядки становятся повсеместным явлением. Парадоксальным образом жизнь как гуманистическая ценность вдруг утрачивает значимость, и чем ниже её котировки, тем сильнее и яростнее теперь каждый цепляется за жизнь собственную, выгрызая всеми правдами и неправдами у бездушной суки судьбы.

Каждый становится сам за себя.

И только те, кто на собственном горьком опыте успели узнать цену разобщённости, бросают все силы на объединение.

Весь день проходит в видеоконференциях. С утра Наташа три часа обсуждает с Окойе обнаглевших контрабандистов и грядущий экономический кризис Африканских стран из-за перепроизводства сельскохозяйственной продукции. Потом ещё два часа разъясняет Тору с Валькирией тонкости мидгардского политического взаимодействия государств. После этого на связь выходит Кэрол, чтобы кратко обрисовать ситуацию после Щелчка на других планетах и между делом сообщить, что следов пропавших землян в исследованном ей квадранте по-прежнему не обнаружено. Затем Наташа поочерёдно связывается с Роуди, отправившимся унимать беспорядки в Чили с миротворческими силами ООН; с Клинтом, который вымещал горе от потери семьи, воюя с якудза; со Стивом, носившимся по всей Европе, выступая на митингах и участвуя в спецоперациях, словно хотел реабилитироваться после событий двухлетней давности, хотя на деле просто не знал, куда себя деть, и прятался от бессилия в том, что больше всего напоминало привычную ему войну. Наконец Наташа справляется о текущей ситуации в штабе ЩИТа, уточняя, не требуется ли где-то помощь Мстителей, после чего Брюс буквально за руку выводит её на обед (который по времени скорее ужин), а Ракета, прикрываясь расспросами о Терре, устраивает длительную вечернюю прогулку.

Совсем не понимая, как так вышло, Наташа становится кем-то вроде командира-координатора центра по проблемам мира после Щелчка. И внезапно для себя (привыкшей исполнять приказы, а не раздавать их) совершенно этим не тяготится. Напротив, под ворохом рутинных дел и ежедневно возникающих проблем ей не остаётся времени думать о себе — о снедающей тоске, о высасывающей душу безысходности. Тоска теперь лишь пункт в её расписании: полчаса за завтраком — под ледяным взглядом Пеппер, полчаса перед сном — глядя в собственные мёртвые глаза, отражающиеся в зеркале трюмо.

Они с Пеппер — как две луны одной планеты — вращаются на параллельных орбитах, регулярно пересекаясь, но не сталкиваясь. За всё время не сказали друг другу ни слова. И если причину собственного молчания Наташа знает, то демонстративную холодность к ней Пеппер понять не может: со Стивом-то она общается. Не в ревности же дело, ей-богу. Что им делить? У блистательной мисс Поттс было всё — включая помолвочное кольцо на безымянном пальце. А у неё — лишь несколько тёплых улыбок, от которых ёкало сердце, и безумная вопреки-всему-надежда, разлетевшаяся вдребезги в берлинском аэропорту.

Но Пеппер смотрит свирепой лисой, и это почти лестно, хотя ужасно злит: перед ней-то Наташа уж точно ни в чём не виновата.

***

В конце концов побеждает неевклидова геометрия, и параллельные прямые их орбит сходятся в одной точке.

Не давая себе времени на размышления, Наташа решительно шагает к кабинету Пеппер, стучится и входит внутрь. И хотя сердце бьётся где-то в горле, она не позволяет дрогнуть ни рукам, ни голосу:

— Привет. Есть разговор.

Пеппер отрывается от монитора и переводит на неё взгляд недобро прищуренных глаз, который так похож на другой, почти забытый.

«Ты не двойной агент. Ты тройная дрянь».

Наташа держит голову высоко поднятой, усилием воли заталкивая непрошеное воспоминание поглубже. Ей не впервой казаться равнодушнее, чем она есть. Не привыкать.

Наконец Пеппер откидывается на спинку кресла и кивает ей на гостевое.

— И о чём же?

Наташа садится напротив и только теперь замечает блеск испарины у неё на лбу, и как грязными брызгами темнеют веснушки на побледневшем почти до синевы носу.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, на миг забывшись.

— Ты об этом пришла поговорить? — холодно уточняет Пеппер.

— Нет.

Наташа поднимается с кресла, наливает из стоящего поблизости кулера стакан воды, ставит его перед Пеппер и садится обратно.

— Разговор деловой, не личный, — уточняет она, бесстрастно наблюдая за тем, как Пеппер, помедлив, отпивает из предложенного стакана. А потом пускается в объяснения.

Для Нового Асгарда нашлась земля, но за оставшийся до зимы срок беженцы едва успеют — при финансовой поддержке скандинавских стран — отстроить поселение. И запасы провизии им делать не на что. С другой стороны, есть страны Африки, экономика которых держится на экспорте продовольствия, а вполовину упавший спрос на будущий урожай грозит катастрофой. И хотя асгардские воины согласны оказать им помощь в борьбе с контрабандистами, такого натурального обмена явно не хватит, чтобы покрыть весь спрос Нового Асгарда на продукты, а африканская экономика так и недополучит финансовых вливаний. Таким образом, им нужен платёжеспособный посредник, который бы конвертировал в валюту те услуги, что асгардцы готовы оказать своим новым соседям.

— И что же это за услуги?

— Знания. Технологии, опережающие земные на многие века. Мирные технологии, экологичные, ресурсосберегающие. Всё то, к чему «Старк Индастриз» стремилась с тех пор, как он закрыл производство оружия, ведь так? — Наташа подаётся вперёд, пытливо вглядываясь в задумчивое лицо Пеппер, на которое понемногу возвращались краски.

— Что конкретно ты предлагаешь?

— Не знаю. Дать им рабочие места в отделах разработки, устроить собственным сотрудникам длительные оплачиваемые стажировки. Открыть асгардский филиал, в конце концов. Тебе виднее, как правильно распорядиться таким богатым интеллектуальным ресурсом.

Пока Пеппер, погрузившись в себя, водит пальцем по ободку опустевшего стакана, Наташа разглядывает её узкие поджатые губы, тонкий, с маленькой горбинкой нос и синие глаза с лисьим разрезом. Она представляет, как собирались морщинки в уголках этих глаз, когда Тони говорил что-нибудь смешное. Представляет, как, должно быть, он потирался носом об этот аккуратный носик, как целовал эти губы…

Наташа стискивает кулак, больно впиваясь ногтями себе в ладонь, и отворачивается. Пеппер, уловив движение, вскидывает голову, встряхивает волосами и прочищает горло.

— Я обдумаю это до вечера. Посмотрю, что возможно сделать.

— Хорошо. Я передам Тору. Попрошу пока подумать, что именно они смогут предложить для начала — из наиболее актуального.

— Да, было бы неплохо.

Посчитав разговор оконченным, Наташа кивает и уходит — так быстро, как это прилично сделать, чтобы не показалось бегством.

Видение смешливых морщинок и влажного рта преследует её до конца дня.

***

Вытряхнув из пачки остатки чипсов, Пеппер забрасывает их в рот и тянется к новому ломтику дыни. В последнее время питается она безобразно и прекрасно это знает, но желания как-то исправить ситуацию не испытывает.

Хэппи и Роуди то и дело спрашивают, как она себя чувствует, вот только чувствует она себя никак, и проще об этом не задумываться — без того проблем хватает. В частности, проблем с устройством и адаптацией асгардских учёных в разных филиалах компании. Сотрудничество с пришельцами кажется ей перспективным, но притирка двух цивилизаций проходит тяжело, и не в последнюю очередь из-за снисходительного высокомерия асов, привыкших к культурной однородности внутри своего мирка. Бывшему народу-гегемону непросто оказалось примириться с мыслью, что для собственного процветания теперь придётся общаться с представителями отсталой расы на равных. Тор, как может, сглаживает углы, Брюс активно включился в работу, но конфликтных ситуаций возникает всё ещё слишком много, и приходится скрепя сердце обращаться за помощью к Наташе. В конце концов, она эту кашу заварила.

Между собой они поддерживают настороженный нейтралитет, никогда не заговаривая друг с другом о чём-то, что прямо бы не касалось текущей проблемы, и тщательно избегают даже косвенных упоминаний Тони в присутствии друг друга.

Но с каждым днём становится всё очевиднее: у них не мир — холодная война, тем более яростная, чем старательнее они прячут за пазухой свои камни.

Пеппер знает наверняка, что это не продлится вечно.

***

Всё катится к чертям с самого утра.

Пеппер встаёт невыспавшейся, полночи настраивая климат-контроль так и этак.

Отёкшие ноги не влезают в любимые туфли, и приходится перемерить ещё три пары, пока не находятся достаточно разношенные.

Ломается кофеварка. Наташа молча подсовывает под нос чашку с травяным чаем, от запаха которого мутит так, что Пеппер едва не выплёскивает его прямо на Наташу. Вместо этого она швыряет чашку в раковину и прикрывает рот рукой. Наташа смотрит на неё несколько долгих секунд, а потом ни слова не говоря начинает собирать из раковины осколки. Переждав приступ, Пеппер выпивает стакан воды и уходит.

Хэппи опаздывает из-за внезапных пробок — Пеппер уже и не помнит, когда последний раз в Нью-Йорке были пробки. С тех пор, как улицы расчистили от груд перекорёженного металла, дороги пустовали.

К тому моменту, когда она всё же добирается до заседания совета директоров — тех, что остались, — все успевают переругаться между собой и пропускают мимо ушей заготовленную для них речь. Ей едва удаётся наскрести голосов на главный проект, который, по её прикидкам, через год может вывести компанию из кризиса.

После её добивает целая череда мелких неурядиц, докучливая мигрень и причудливое сочетание зверского голода с полным отсутствием аппетита. В результате за день ей удаётся только влить в себя пару литров воды и чашку кофе, в который она не скупится добавить сахару. Хотя бы мигрень отступает.

Когда Пеппер в сумерках возвращается на базу, ей хочется только одного — немного тишины и одиночества.

Наташа стоит посреди гостиной, держит в руках снятую со стены рамку, водит пальцем по фотографии и нежно, почти счастливо, улыбается.

И от вида этой улыбки плотину надёжно запрятанных, закованных чувств прорывает. Едва отдавая себе отчёт в собственных действиях, Пеппер подлетает к ней, вырывает фоторамку из рук и отвешивает звонкую пощёчину.

— Не смей.

Она вешает фотографию Тони, приобнимающего за плечи Питера Паркера, обратно на стену, разворачивается и повторяет:

— Не смей. Даже притрагиваться к нему не смей. Не смей делать вид, будто он для тебя что-то значил.

Ошеломление на лице Наташи постепенно уступает место гневу, и Пеппер видит вспыхнувшие в её глазах злые огоньки.

— Тебе-то что за дело, — цедит Наташа сквозь зубы.

Пеппер окидывает её презрительным взглядом.

— Смотреть противно на твоё лицемерие.

— Это не я здесь страдаю напоказ, — огрызается та. — И не тебе судить, что я на самом деле чувствую.

— Ты — и чувствуешь? Интересно знать, что? Жалость, может? «Ах, бедняжка Тони, надо было лизать пресвятому Роджерсу задницу, как это делала я, тогда бы ты не сгинул одиноким героем во мраке космоса!» Это ты чувствуешь?

Пеппер внутренне готовится к удару, который последует за её словами. Ждёт его. Хочет его. Мечтает вцепиться этой крашеной дряни в волосы и побить головой о стену, расцарапать лицо до мяса.

И она видит, как клокочет в той ярость, как сжимаются кулаки, как дрожат в нетерпении руки. Но почему-то Наташа остаётся на месте. Делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает и смотрит на неё неожиданно ясными, спокойными глазами.

— Всё совсем не так. Я никогда не считала, что Тони должен послушно следовать за Стивом. Я считала, что Тони и Стиву стоит больше прислушиваться друг к другу. Но оба оказались упрямыми баранами. А теперь Тони пропал, и я не понимаю, какое тебе дело до моего горя. С каких пор у тебя монополия на скорбь по нему? Я ничего у тебя этим не отнимаю, даже если бы хотела.

— О, ну ты-то, конечно, расстаралась бы отнять! Поиграть, а затем опять бросить. Ты только с ним так поступала, или у тебя их таких много?

— Ты бредишь. Лучше иди проспись, пока совсем с катушек не съехала.

Наташа разворачивается к выходу, но останавливается, как вкопанная, когда Пеппер бросает ей в спину:

— Это всё твоя вина. Если бы не ты, он давным-давно был бы моим.

— Он и так был твоим! — кричит Наташа, резко повернувшись. — Он был твоим все эти годы, любил тебя, оберегал тебя, гордился тобой, хвастался тобой, мечтал создать с тобой семью, сделал тебе предложение. Ты была его самым близким и дорогим человеком, но только и делала, что воротила свой нос: ой, подарок не тот, ой, на свидание опоздал, ой, я устала, я так больше не могу. Ломалась бы поменьше, давно бы женаты были! У тебя. Было. Всё! А я просто его любила.

— А какой ценой это «всё» было, ты имеешь представление? Каково было годами вкалывать, терпеть идиотские шуточки, доказывать раз за разом, что ты не дурочка и не пустышка, которая только и ждёт шанса, как запрыгнуть к нему в койку, добиваться, чтобы он воспринимал тебя всерьёз? Разбираться с его многочисленными шалавами, заминать бесконечные скандалы, то и дело мотаться в суд выторговывать чёртовы сделки, потому что Тони в очередной раз напился и случайно тронул за задницу какую-нибудь истеричку. Выцарапывать его из мастерской на очередное заседание. Охотиться за ним по казино и барам, чтобы подписать срочный документ. Утешать, успокаивать, подбадривать, когда не идёт новый проект, просыпаться от его кошмаров, бояться до колик, что в этот раз он точно убьётся в своей консервной банке. Ты правда думаешь, что жизнь с Тони Старком — это сахар? Что раз он любил меня, это разом перекрывало и его скверный характер, и то, что у него вечно не находилось для меня времени? Но я его любила. Я оставалась с ним, когда все другие от него отворачивались. Я столько усилий прикладывала. А тебе стоило просто мелькнуть на горизонте, махнуть хвостом, и…

Захлебнувшись горечью, Пеппер смолкает, зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, наталкивается на недоверчивый, пытливый взгляд.

— Какой ещё хвост, Пеппер? Какой горизонт? О чём ты вообще?

— Да он же запал на тебя, как только ты появилась, глаз с тебя не сводил. Тебе достаточно было пальцем поманить, и он был бы у твоих ног. Ну, до тех пор, пока не выяснил, кто ты на самом деле.

— Вот именно. Если ему кто-то и нравился, то лишь придуманная ЩИТом Натали Рашман, не я.

— Если бы ты рассказала ему правду сама, это не имело бы никакого значения. Но ты палец о палец не ударила, ничего не сделала, чтобы с ним быть, так не смей теперь говорить мне, что ты его любила. Не смей! Ты оставила его одного! Ты его бросила! Где ты была, когда явились эти пришельцы? Почему тебя не было, когда ему была нужна помощь?

— Я каждый день задаю себе тот же вопрос, — отвечает Наташа, и дрожь в её голосе делает только хуже.

— Будь ты проклята! Будьте вы все прокляты!

Зрение туманится от слёз, и Пеппер хватает всё подряд, швыряя в высокую неподвижную фигуру: подушка, планшет, стакан, бутылка с водой, ещё подушка. Захлёбываясь рыданием, она смахивает с полки тяжёлую лампу, опрокидывает кресло, разбрасывает в разные стороны книги, сваливает на пол опустевший стеллаж, затем бросается перевернуть тяжёлый — хром и калёное стекло — журнальный столик, но тут Наташа крепко хватает её за предплечья и легонько встряхивает:

— Успокойся уже! Пеппер, одумайся, ты навредишь ребёнку!

Слова окатывают её, как ведро ледяной воды, и Пеппер застывает на месте.

— Ты ведь беременна? — переспрашивает Наташа, и внезапно разные мелочи последних недель, которым она не придавала значения, обретают смысл.

Постоянная тошнота. Мигрени. Отекающие ноги. Сумасшедшие пищевые сочетания. Пеппер лихорадочно вспоминает дату последних месячных, задержку которых бездумно списывала на стресс…

— О боже, — выдыхает она, прижимая одну ладонь ко рту, а другую — к животу, словно надеясь определить на ощупь, растёт ли в ней сейчас маленькая жизнь.

Ноги подкашиваются, и она судорожно хватается за Наташу, чтобы не упасть. Та усаживает её на диван и присаживается перед ней на корточки.

— Так ты не знаешь?

Пеппер качает головой.

— Мне и в голову не приходило. А ведь Тони… Он в тот день…

— Тш-ш. Это уже не важно. Тебе теперь лучше поберечься. Отдыхай.

Наташа набрасывает ей на плечи валявшийся на диване плед, ободряющим жестом сжимает плечо напоследок и уходит, оставляя её одну.

Пеппер долго сидит на диване в разгромленной комнате, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и впервые за последние несколько месяцев ни о чём, совершенно ни о чём не думает.

***

Рассеянно помешав ложечкой сахар в чае, Наташа делает глоток и морщится: сколько она положила? Полсахарницы?

Ракета, сидящий рядом, хмыкает, отливает из её кружки половину, доливает заварки с кипятком и протягивает обратно. Наташа благодарно кивает и снова погружается в свои мысли, раз за разом возвращаясь к словам, сказанным ей накануне Пеппер.

Выходит, она сама проморгала своё счастье? Или Пеппер ошибалась, приняв обычный флирт Тони за серьёзный интерес? Изменилось бы что-нибудь, наберись она решимости что-то предпринять? Развивались бы события иначе, не послушай она в тот день Стива?

Бессмысленные вопросы, но они целый день не дают ей покоя, мешая сосредоточиться на делах.

И вылетают из головы все до единого, стоит Кэрол показаться на пороге кухни: раз она здесь, то вряд ли просто заглянула на чай.

— Что ты узнала? — спрашивает Наташа, не размениваясь на приветствия.

В сущности, ответ уже не нужен — всё написано на скорбном лице.

— На границе империи кри есть небольшая полупустынная планетка, куда заглядывают в основном контрабандисты, пираты и прочий сброд. Там я обнаружила взорванный космический корабль. А среди обломков — это.

Кэрол кладёт на стол старую, покрытую копотью аудиокассету (Ракета шумно втягивает носом воздух), и шлем — местами обугленный, испещрённый царапинами и сколами, но всё такой же узнаваемый.

И последние крохи надежды угасают окончательно.

***

«Привет, мисс Поттс. Слушай… если найдёшь эту запись, не выкладывай в соцсетях. Что из людей слезу давить...»

Наташа присаживается на диван рядом с Пеппер, дослушивает послание вместе с ней, а когда та тянется, чтобы перезапустить запись, ловит за руку.

— Хватит. Сколько раз ты её уже прослушала? Тони любил тебя, ты это и так знаешь. Ты была для него всем.

Отчего-то говорить это теперь совсем не больно, лишь чуточку горько.

Пеппер ничего не отвечает, только тихо плачет и не сопротивляется, когда Наташа притягивает её к себе. Сколько они так сидят, Наташа не знает.

В какой-то момент Пеппер отстраняется и встаёт.

— Подожди здесь.

Возвращается пять минут спустя с большим фотоальбомом, который раскладывает у Наташи на коленях, и садится рядом.

На первых страницах Тони совсем ещё ребёнок. С фотографий улыбается Мария Старк, хмурится Говард, и навытяжку, по-военному, стоит пожилой чопорный джентльмен с добрыми глазами. Дальше идут фотографии из колледжа и МТИ, на которых впервые появляется Роуди: они с Тони дурачатся и корчат рожи на камеру. Позже появляются Хэппи и Пеппер. А потом сердце у Наташи замирает и пропускает удар: их с Тони совместный снимок, сделанный прямо перед началом вечеринки в честь его дня рождения в две тысячи десятом, вставлен четвёртым на одной странице с фотографиями Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи — людьми, которые были для Тони семьёй.

Наташа пролистывает альбом до конца, в числе прочих встречая и фотографии Мстителей, но в итоге всё равно возвращается к странице с четырьмя снимками — явно тщательно отобранными. Явно бережно хранимыми.

— Ты тоже была ему небезразлична, Наташа. Потому и воспринял твой обман так болезненно. Он хотел, чтобы у вас всё было иначе. Именно этого я никак не могла тебе простить.

— А теперь?

— Теперь простила.

И от этих слов, сказанных этой женщиной, в душе будто что-то переворачивается, развязывается тугой узел в груди. Застарелая боль, словно получив долгожданное разрешение, прорывается на волю — слезами, всхлипами, тихим воем. Рядом так же плачет Пеппер, прижавшись лбом к её плечу. И горе их теперь — общее.

Наташа находит рукой руку Пеппер, переплетает пальцы, приваливается боком, пока обе не сползают вниз, на сиденье. Слёзы скатываются по лицу на обивку, всё реже и реже, пока не иссякают совсем, и в сумеречной тишине слышно только, как постепенно выравниваются два дыхания.

— Я всегда знала, что ты больше достойна быть с ним, — произносит Наташа раздумчиво, перебирая в голове воспоминания, как старые фотографии, вытаскивая на поверхность мысли, от которых пряталась так долго. — Всегда считала, что ты меня и за соперницу-то не считаешь. Не замечаешь моих чувств к Тони.

— Тебя сложно не заметить. Выбери Тони тебя, я бы даже не удивилась.

— Зато удивилась бы я, — чуть улыбается Наташа. — Упустить тебя было бы самой большой глупостью в его жизни.

— У нас теперь вечер взаимных комплиментов? — хмыкает Пеппер.

— Ну, вечер взаимных упрёков у нас уже был.

Затихнув, они долго валяются на диване в обнимку. Пальцы Наташи путаются в золотистых волосах, а кончик носа упирается в ключицу. Напряжение отпускает, оставляя после себя ленивую негу, и дрейфуя в собственных ощущениях, как в послештормовом море, Наташа ловит себя на чувстве обретённого дома. Боль потери ещё даёт о себе знать слабыми отголосками, но появившееся чувство единения заполняет пустоту в сердце. Наташу вдруг охватывает безграничная нежность к Пеппер с её будущим ребёнком, который станет продолжением любимого ими человека, и желание защитить их приобретает для неё форму потребности.

— Кстати, ужасный цвет, — внезапно дёргает её Пеппер за прядь на виске. — Тебе совсем не идёт.

— Мы были в бегах. Приходилось маскироваться.

— Это же не повод себя уродовать, — ворчит Пеппер.

Наташа улыбается и запрокидывает назад голову, чтобы видеть её лицо.

— Можно подумать, тебе есть до этого дело.

— Может быть, и есть.

В интонации, которой сказаны эти слова, Наташе слышится нечто, от чего сердце начинает биться быстрее. Она вглядывается в чуть затуманенные глаза Пеппер, в её рассеянную улыбку, ищет в них ответы.

— Ты это серьёзно?

Пеппер фыркает и сдвигается ниже, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу.

Губы у Пеппер сухие. И очень-очень мягкие.

***

На следующий день Наташа перекрашивается в золотисто-рыжий. Пеппер демонстративно закатывает глаза, но весь вечер так и тянется потрогать волосы.

***

Аудиокассету они в конце концов восстанавливают. Наташа даже находит на блошином рынке старый плеер в приличном состоянии. Ракета при виде него морщится и фыркает, однако подарок принимает. И часто слушает вечерами, ковыряясь с чем-нибудь в мастерской.

***

В бильярд Наташа наголову разбивает Пеппер, после чего раскладывает её прямо на бильярдном столе и творит с ней такое, что непонятно становится, кто из них здесь больше выиграл. Сцеловывая с губ Наташи собственный вкус, Пеппер размышляет, где можно достойно отыграться.

Почему-то пафосный мишленовский ресторан в центре Нью-Йорка кажется отличной идеей.

***

На растущий живот Пеппер Наташа смотрит со смесью восторга и священного трепета. Трогает его, целует, разговаривает с ним. Пеппер улыбается, глядя в полные обожания глаза.

Пусть у этого ребёнка никогда не будет отца, думает она, зато будут две не чающие в нём души матери.

***

Пеппер всегда считала Хэппи страшным наседкой. Но если Хэппи был наседкой суетливой, немного бестолковой и наивно-доверчивой, так что при необходимости его легко можно было обвести вокруг пальца, то от Наташи в роли соглядатая не спрятаться, не скрыться. Временами её осведомлённость просто пугает. Всё-таки бывшая русская разведчица в отношениях — это вам не шутки.

Впервые в жизни Пеппер чувствует себя полностью защищённой. И это приятно.

***

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — шепчет Наташа, засыпая, и Пеппер ей верит.

— Мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен, — приговаривает Пеппер, и Наташа верит ей тоже.

***

Наташа официально заявляет, что Морган Мария Старк — самая красивая девочка на свете, и спорить с этим не рискует даже Клинт, полдня не спускающий малышку с рук.

***

Когда на дворе приземляется космический корабль, а Пятница игнорирует все команды по активации оборонных протоколов, Наташа испытывает такой леденящий ужас, какого не ощущала, даже когда половина жителей Вселенной развеялась прахом. Она целится в предполагаемый шлюз из пистолета, с отчаянием сознавая, насколько ничтожны её силы перед лицом возможного врага. И даже Ракета с огромной пушкой на плече не делает их положение лучше.

А когда шлюз открывается, земля уходит из-под ног, и лишь чудом ей удаётся устоять.

— Спокойно, свои! — заверяет Тони, выходя наружу с поднятыми руками.

За его спиной маячат ещё двое: высокий мужчина, в котором Наташа опознаёт колдуна Стрэнджа, и синекожая женщина, похожая на ту, что описывал Ракета.

— Тони! Господи Иисусе, Тони!

Пеппер опрометью бросается в раскрытые объятия, а Наташа убирает ненужный пистолет, на негнущихся ногах приближается к человеку, которого они оплакали больше полугода назад, и никак не может поверить. Смотрит в его лицо, и не может насмотреться.

— Пеп. Слава богу, ты жива. Я так надеялся, — лихорадочно шепчет Тони, прижимаясь губами к её волосам.

Затем Пеппер отступает, а Тони переводит взгляд на Наташу и неуверенно ей улыбается, протягивает руку. Наташа шагает вперёд и крепко его обнимает, еле сдерживая слёзы.

— Ты жив. Я так рада, что ты жив. Мы были уверены, что ты погиб.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Нат. Очень.

Наташа стискивает его сильнее на мгновенье и выскальзывает из тёплых объятий. Пеппер ловит её руку и переплетает пальцы.

— Тебе много о чём предстоит нам рассказать, Тони, — говорит она.

Тони удивлённо — даже с какой-то радостью — воззряется на их сцепленные руки и хмыкает:

— Не мне одному, я посмотрю. Много я пропустил? Наверняка много. А винить в этом надо вон того настырного колдуна. Все уши мне прожужжал своими вариантами и вероятностями.

Тони бросает на означенного колдуна один короткий взгляд, но Наташе хватает. Она с улыбкой подмигивает Стрэнджу, и тот едва заметно ухмыляется в ответ.

— Зато теперь мы знаем, как всё исправить, — говорит он.

— И ещё кучу того, чего я бы знать не хотел. Совсем. Но кто меня когда спрашивал, верно?

— А тебя много раз предупреждали и просили не влезать. Но кого ты когда слушал, верно? — отвечает Стрэндж совершенно ровным тоном.

— Напомни-ка, где бы ты сейчас был, если бы я не влезал? — возмущённо тычет в него пальцем Тони.

— Начинается, — закатывает глаза хмурая инопланетянка и, оттерев обоих мужчин с дороги, идёт к стоящему поодаль Ракете.

— Похоже, нас ждёт долгий и занимательный рассказ, — медленно произносит Пеппер, с интересом наблюдая за Тони и его спутником.

— Мне кажется, здесь не место для подобных разговоров, пойдёмте внутрь, — кивает Наташа на здание базы.

— Действительно, — поддерживает её Пеппер. — И Тони… я хочу, чтобы прежде ты кое с кем познакомился.

Пеппер уводит Тони, Наташа замечает, что инопланетянку уже увёл за собой Ракета, и ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как проводить нового знакомого на кухню.

— Доктор Стрэндж, верно?

— Да. Хотя ещё немного, и я бы свято уверился, что моя фамилия Дамблдор.

Наташа смеётся всю дорогу до базы. И впервые в жизни чувствует себя абсолютно счастливой.

***

— Ты уверена? Морган всё-таки нужен отец.

— И он у неё будет, Наташа. Но для нас это ничего не меняет. Ведь так?

— Так. Ты права. Я просто… Вы же всё-таки были помолвлены…

— Мы разорвали помолвку, — отмахивается Пеппер и тихо смеётся: — Вообще-то Тони уже взбрела в голову идея о двойной свадьбе. И помяни моё слово, он будет с ней носиться, как собака с костью.

— А ты хочешь?

— Двойную свадьбу?

— Жениться на мне.

— Да, — чуть помедлив, отвечает Пеппер, — хочу.

— Тогда пусть носится, — хмыкает Наташа ей в ухо и прикусывает мочку. — Нам после возвращения развеянных и без того будет, чем заняться.

— А как насчёт интересных занятий прямо сейчас?

— Сколько угодно, — выдыхает Наташа Пеппер в губы.

И перспективы открываются бесконечно заманчивые.


End file.
